


Rising Comet!

by Mystery_Anon_13



Series: Journey of the Comet Warlock [3]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Feli is creepy as usual, Forgot to tag that...., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lemres goes to magic school, Lemres starts becoming a famous Comet Warlock!!!, One-Sided Attraction, Please don't view this as Lemres/Feli, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: [Set a year after Home. / 10 months after the events of Written in the Stars]A magical prodigy whose been through hell and back chooses to attend a boarding school for those who follow the path of celestial magic,He'll meet new friends, learn new skills and possibly be known by some of the greatest names in magic!But that might backfire greatly if he's not careful...
Relationships: Feli & Lemres (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Journey of the Comet Warlock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. August 25th

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back folks!
> 
> This is going to be the second to last story in this lovely little series, (don't quote me on that, my ideas are incredibly instantaneous and unpredictable) this is gonna tell the final part of Lemres's past and how he got where he was by his debut in Fever 2!  
> Enjoy reading! :)

"Happy Birthday!" Accord had surprised him with a cake that was incredibly decorated with little roses made from icing,

"Accord, this is beautiful!" Lemres remarked as he looked at the baked good in awe,

_Had it already been a year?_

_It felt like just yesterday was the festival..._

_Time really does fly..._

Lemres had practically learned magic overnight, upon learning that sweets were a magic trigger that didn't almost kill him, Lemres went out and spent some savings on a few things to keep with him at all times in order to keep him going.

He began to learn _everything_ he could about magic, and he was quite the quick learner too, he picked up on lessons easily and often worked faster than Accord had planned. Though it all looked good from the outside Lemres still wasn't a hundred percent happy, the most glaring issue being his eye.

Its once beautiful gold color had been soured by the blood red crimson from when Aya cursed his soul, in addition to the dull gray of his ruined eye and the equally ruined skin around it, Lemres looked quite out of place among the bright eyed residents of Primp. So, as soon as he knew he could handle it he began work on practicing the Seeing Eye, a technique that allows someone's magic to act as an extension of their eyes, and it had the added bonus of keeping your eyes closed.

Accord had been astounded by Lemres' growth, she paid him an allowance so that he always had sweets and anything else he needed, but she was beginning to run low on things she could teach him. She spoke to a few fellow professors and caught wind of a school for those of celestial studies. She filled out an application for him, if he was accepted then Accord would talk to him and he could decide to stay in Primp or go to the boarding school and further his studies.

Well about a month had passed when Accord received a formal acceptance letter, conveniently it had arrived on the night of Lemres' birthday...

Well she didn't actually know his real birthday, neither did he, _they_ never celebrated it...

They both decided to just have it on August 25, the night Accord found Lemres in the woods. It was hard to think he spent sixteen years living like he did, _sixteen years..._

But his seventeenth birthday was different, he finally had someone to share it with, someone who loved and cared for him. 

The two now sat at the table eating a slice of the cake Accord had prepared, Lemres was in his now usual jade green attire, a new style he had picked up from his Halloween outfit. It truly was an outfit fit for a magic user like him. Still Accord felt she had fallen short, despite her efforts she couldn't get his magic title changed, he would forever have the title Warlock due to his naturally dark magic filled bloodline... Lemres assured her it didn't bother him but she could tell he wanted no connections to his family at all after what he'd been through.

Lemres had shown absolutely zero interest in dark magic and even though he never said it outright Accord knew he didn't want to learn any, the spell in the library was out of his control. 

Accord rose from her seat at the table to retrieve the gifts she got for Lemres along with the envelope with the acceptance letter, she hoped she could talk about it after the rest of the gifts were opened. 

Lemres eagerly unwrapped the gifts, the first was a new coat, it was the same jade green color but it faded to a an almost white color at the ends of the sleeves, the bottom of the coat also did this but in addition there were constellations stitched into the fabric.

"Accord, this is wonderful! I love it!" Lemres held the coat out to examine it again before neatly folding it and setting it down to open his next gift.

The second box was thinner but longer and had a decent weight to it, open opening it Lemres found a beautiful brass telescope, with constellations etched into the metal. Lemres could tell it was an older object, there was weathered looking areas but it was still stunning,

"That was from Akuma, he found it in library's storage closet, he figured you'd like it." Accord smiled,

"I will definitely have to thank him next time I see him," Lemres noted,

"Alrighty last one," said Accord as she slid the final gift his way, it was a smaller box than the first two. Lemres opened the box, Inside was a star shaped pendent embedded with small jewels, it glimmered in the light,

"Accord, you shouldn't have... Its absolutely stunning..." Lemres smiled,

"Thank you so much..."

"There's still one thing I wish to talk to you about," Accord said as she pushed the envelope to him,

"I'm running out of things to teach you dear, you are so talented and I feel like I'm holding you back, so I put in application for you to go this school so that you can get better training with your Celestial magic. You've been accepted, but you can still choose to decline if you wish to stay in Primp." Accord looked him in the eye,

"You don't have to leave, I'm not forcing you, I'm open to any choice you make."

Lemres looked at the envelope and then back at Accord,

"Is this for real?" he asked,

"Yes..." Accord looked at him, she was concerned about what he was thinking. Lemres on the other hand had to weigh his options carefully, he looked at the sealed envelope in front of him,

"I..." Lemres knew deep down where he wanted to go, where he wanted his future to take him,

"I...

I want to go to school"

Lemres was firm in his answer,

"Well here's your invitation letter, I think you're going to love it there..." Accord smiled.

"We'll see...

We'll see..."


	2. Important Announcement

To the wonderful readers of my works,

As of 11/12/2020 it has been brought to my attention that AO3 allows p/rn of real people (including minors) to be allowed on this site.

This does not fly around here, I will no longer be updating these fics here and this will be the final chapter on every fic published here so far. 

I will leave WIPS and all finished stories here until January 1 of 2021, where I will be deleting my account and all fics associated with it. 

I will be creating an alternate Tumblr blog as a home for my writings:

[Here ](https://writings-of-a-mystery.tumblr.com)

For those wondering where exactly I received this info:

[My Reasoning ](https://cishetsbeingcishet.tumblr.com/post/634438739205259264/theres-been-a-lot-of-back-and-forth-about-ao3-in#notes)

I do not tolerate this and I will not have my work be associated with this so I politely ask that you understand why I'm choosing this course of action.

From your Mysterious Author herself,  
Mystery.


End file.
